


New girl in town

by MangaBitch



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Absent Parents, Abused Billy Hargrove, Abusive Neil Hargrove, Acceptance, Accidents, Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Affection, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Anxiety, Babysitting, Background Jonathan Byers, Billy Hargrove Redemption, Billy Hargrove Tries to Be a Better Person, Blushing, Bonding, Bullying, Clinging, Coming Out, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cute Eleven | Jane Hopper, Dating, Domestic Fluff, Dreamscapes, Dustin Henderson is a Good Friend, Embarrassment, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, F/F, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Female Bonding, Female Homosexuality, Fire Powers, Flirting, Fluff, Gay Will Byers, Gentleness, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, Good Friend Robin Buckley, Good Parent Jim "Chief" Hopper, Good Parent Joyce Byers, Hawkins National Laboratory, Headaches & Migraines, Holding Hands, Homophobia, Human Experimentation, Isolation, Jealousy, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Robin Buckley, Love, Lucas Sinclair Is a Good Friend, Male-Female Friendship, Mike Wheeler Is a Little Shit, Mike Wheeler is Bad at Feelings, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Multi, Music, Nancy Wheeler Is a Good Friend, Nicknames, One-Sided Attraction, Panic Attacks, Parental Jim "Chief" Hopper, Period-Typical Homophobia, Personal Growth, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Post-Reflections, Praise Kink, Precognition, Prophetic Dreams, Protective Billy Hargrove, Protective Jim "Chief" Hopper, Protective Mike Wheeler, Protective Steve Harrington, Protectiveness, Psychic Abilities, Public Display of Affection, Realization, Relationship Advice, Rings, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington Friendship, Robin Buckley Has a Girlfriend, Romantic Fluff, School, Secret Relationship, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Shyness, Sisters, Social Anxiety, Step-siblings, Stranger Things 3, Sulking, Superpowers, Trauma, Triggers, Trust, Trust Issues, Unexpected Visitors, Unrequited Crush, Will Byers Needs a Hug, Worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: Reader is the adopted older sister of Jane Hopper, a fellow escapee from Hawkins lab. Hopper takes her in as his own, to which she starts to learn to use her powers and balance a school life. When she isn't struggling with controlling her powers, her sexuality and graduating high school, she simply wants a normal life. But in her hometown, normal isn't the way of life.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Reader, Dustin Henderson/Reader, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Reader, Jim "Chief" Hopper/Reader, Jonathan Byers/Reader, Joyce Byers & Reader, Lucas Sinclair/Reader, Maxine "Max" Mayfield & Reader, Mike Wheeler/Reader, Nancy Wheeler & Reader, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington, Robin Buckley/Reader, Steve Harrington/Reader, Will Byers/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51





	1. A day in the life of the Hopper family

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first stranger things fic as well as an insert in this fandom. I hope you guys like it and please be kind with reviews

**Readers powers**

  * **Pyrokinesis**
  * **Muting**
  * **Precognition**
  * **Pain inducement/Manipulation**
  * **Dream walking**
  * **Crystallokinesis**



* * *

(Y/N) hummed softly, rolling over on her mattress and pulling the blankets further over her face in hopes of hopefully blocking out the light rays from the sun breaking through. It was still too early to be awake and you were going to take advantage of the hours you could still remain in your burrito blanket. You didn't understand why the school's made you get up so early for education, in the real world, jobs had all sorts of working hours. Not everyone worked a 9-5 pm job, there were varied schedules. But schools would never understand or respect that, they were old fashioned that way.

I mean you had to tolerate it because while living here Hopper insisted you get a good education and start in life, wanting to be taken care of and grow up to be a fine woman. In his own way, he was just trying to give you and El both the life his own daughter never had. But the long drive into town so early in the morning to get to school was not something you enjoyed. Rather enjoy the comfort of your soft mattress and pillows before you inevitably had to be separated from them for several hours. You cursed Hopper for not having bought those new blinds yet, you could do with thicker material for warmth and blocking out the light. It really messed with your sleeping pattern and made it hard to be able to enjoy a lie-in. Though you lived in the woods from the area you were in, it meant you faced the sun so it always hit your room first instead of his.

Attending school was not for a while yet and you planned on enjoying being asleep while you could. Leaving your bed to go to a crowded, sweaty and boring building full of people you didn’t really like was not something you enjoyed. The loud noises of multiple voices and pattering feet all blending into white noise made you internally wince. You hated the popular kids with a passion, their pathetic cliques and social food chain. The popular well off kids who acted better than everyone else. The pretty girls who gossiped and acted like they were hot shit, then the lower tear of how every one of the above saw as losers for being average. Toxic as hell but it was how the school worked.

You had never really been much of a people person. Before Hop found you and adopted you as his second child, you had lived on your own, avoiding people like the plague. But now he was making you blend into society as a student. Trying to be a better parent and all that. You really wished he didn’t, just so you could enjoy the quiet. You didn’t care if people liked you, you didn’t care if you fit in. You had never really thought about how attractive you were to other people, whether or not they wanted you in their clique. From personal experience of living alone for so long and your capabilities, being as far away from people as possible was the best option, nobody got hurt in the end. You tried to relax and forget about it, overthinking would only trigger your anxiety and you didn’t need that before school. You didn’t want to accidentally set fire to something in your room on account of your mood. That had happened before in the past and it hadn’t been pretty. You closed your eyes and sighed, trying to relax your loud mind of any negative thoughts.

However, you pricked your ears as you heard footsteps, too soft for Hopper to be knocking. You smiled to yourself and a soft laugh escaped your lips, you knew who it would be without opening your eyes. You heard the click of the door and someone approaching your bedroom, closing the door behind them. Hopper always knocked when he entered your room, being a teenage girl and all that. The unpredictable moods girls could have at your age. Whether you would get peace and decent conversation, or to be screamed at manically, deal with a meltdown and possibly starting a war.

You rolled over sleepily, peaking your head out from under your fortress of warmth. Sleepily acknowledging your new visitor with a fond smile. She was someone who would always be welcome to visit your personal space. There stood El, shyly playing with her fingers and her head bowed, waiting to be noticed by you in the doorway. Though she had adapted to socialising with people her age and leaving the house now. Due to her friendship with the gang, as well as her newfound relationship with Max. Her many years of isolation and Hopper keeping her in the woods, she was still very awkward when talking to others. Quiet, closed off and soft-spoken unless trouble arose.

“Morning El” you mumbled sleepily. Rubbing your eyes of sleep as you tried to appear less grumpy. She often climbed into your bed after you first started to live together, now she had started to ask for permission as learning from Hopper that entering without knocking was rude. Your mutual superhero psychic powers had given you something to relate to, on a personal level. Your lack of stable family life and a being held in a lab, though you had escaped while it was her childhood. Being older, you were able to encourage her to come out of her shell and move on from the ugly traumas of her adolescence.

She nodded in acknowledgement but relaxed upon seeing you were not mad at being interrupted of sleep. After having had a few sleepovers with Max and occasionally falling asleep on you during a movie, she found she liked sleeping beside others, prone to loneliness. Her many years of emotional abuse and neglect had caused her to close in on herself. Reacting to things with fear and often violent reactions, however, she was learning to discover herself and the world around her. But your patience, empathy and teaching were helping her grow.

“Can’t sleep kiddo?” you asked. Though it had been over 2 years since she left the labs, broke free and started living in the woods with Hopper. She still had nightmares and a disconnection from the world. Unable to fully communicate her feelings with others. You had given her a diary after Hopper taught her to write, so she could secretly project her feelings. Which ended up being a form of therapy for her. Thanks to Max she was learning about comics and music, which brought out a sense of girlish happiness in her. A form of therapy that helped bring out the inner girl in her.

“Bad dreams” she mumbled. She still had dreams about the labs, being locked away in that tank, that room and all the awful things they did to her. The monsters of the upside-down, the gate, and mind flayer that nearly possessed Will. Peaceful sleep was not something she was familiar with. The scars of her past ran deep, you understood that. No child should have been exposed to the things she had, the same things you had gone through during your time as a prisoner. But even after their deaths and the military had left, the damage that had been done to El would never truly leave her psyche.

You sat up slowly, pulling the blankets off. You pulled them back and patted the side of the bed, gesturing her to come closer. “C’mere Jane. Too early to be awake yet” you teased fondly. She was young and you both still needed rest, otherwise, two grumpy teens for Hopper to deal with. Though Hopper called her kid, Mike and the others called her El, you called her Jane. Her birth name, allowing her to slowly but surely get used to it. Making her realise that she was a person, not just a number. But you had occasionally called her El or Jay as a nickname.

El softened and a small smile appeared on her face, approaching the bed quickly and climbing in beside you. You wrapped her up in the sheets so she wouldn’t get cold. It was still early winter so it wasn’t very warm up here. You didn’t want her to get sick. “Time to sleep, It's still dark outside. School is a long way off yet” you reminded her. You were trying to block out the hours before the dreaded alarm ordered you to get up and get ready for school. El snuggled down into the bed, curling herself up against you like a baby animal. Though she was known for her hardened exterior and lack of expressions, due to her social neglect and isolation growing up. Beneath it all, she was a sweetheart, soft as cookie dough. You made sure she was wrapped up well, comfortable and safe. Pulling the blankets over you and softly stroking her head. She often fell asleep pretty fast if you told her stories or simply lay with her until she fell asleep. You waited beside her until she started to relax, her breathing slowing and eventually passing out. Making sure she was settled and peaceful, you knew it was hard for her to relax sometimes. When you felt comfortable that she had fallen asleep, you sighed and pressed your face into your pillow, snoozing beside your sibling.

* * *

The smell of hot coffee and bacon filled your nose, wafting cooking smells under your door and rousing you from a peaceful slumber. You groaned under your breath and pressed your face into the pillow. How did time pass so quickly, just a second ago it was just early dawn and the morning chorus was chiming in. Now it was time to get up and get ready for another day of learning, oh the joy. You dreaded every boring second of it. How anyone could enjoy school you had no idea. El sighed beside you, rubbing her eyes with her hand and curling up in a ball. She was still dreaming peacefully, you were glad that she felt safer when she was with you. Chasing away anything scary from her mind and giving her internal peace. 

The door opened with a creak, Hopper standing in the doorway with a cup of coffee and a confused look on his face. El had gone missing from her bed, making him wonder if she went on a walk or got hungry, thus leaving the house. However, he would have heard the boards and the door creaking if so. However, he softened and released a silent sigh of relief as he saw her snuggled up with you. Raising two teenage girls with psychic powers was anything but basic parenting, but he made it work in his own way. Filling in the emptiness that over time had grown inside of him. El had come to trust you indefinitely, having an older sister had allowed her to feel less lonely and act as a maternal older figure for her to bond with. You had been a healthy role model for her and the two of you had a strong bond.

He himself had trouble getting her to open up to him and trust him when he first took her in, having to literally coax her out of hiding. Keeping her a secret after what she went through and worrying of the consequences if she was ever found again. But after finding you and taking you in, she had someone to bond with. Someone to help her understand herself and actually feel like a kid. However, your general dislike for Mike and low tolerance for his attitude was something he found highly amusing. Though you were stubborn, withdrawn at times, snappy, your anxiety made you manic at times and sometimes made things difficult. Your heightened mentality and emotional state making it hard for all of you. You were a kind girl at heart but kept most at distance due to your strong sense of self-reliance, independence and resilience. You didn’t know how to deal with people because they hurt you, thus you stayed as far away from them as possible.

“Wake up campers, rise and shine” he boomed loudly, but his tone was playful and kind. He knew you liked that bed, but you needed to get up sometime. He hated his job too, but everyone had to do their part. He was at least doing you the liberty of driving you and dropping you off. Being the adopted kids of the chief and police meant that nobody ever messed with you. If they were still stupid enough to try, they would have to answer to him instead. Nobody laid a hand on his kids. 

You moaned and rolled your face in the pillow, wanting this to last as long as possible. But you knew Hop would just keep hounding you if you stayed asleep. “5 more minutes” you mumbled. You needed time damn it, time to adapt. Your brain was fuzzy, the sun wasn't fully up and your body felt heavy. God you hated mornings, it should be illegal for schools to start as early as it did. What human normally functioned at such hours? Not one that you could think of. 

Hop peered at you, he knew better than to get on the wrong side of either of you. You could set fire to something, give him a literal headache from hell or take away his voice. He sighed and decided to relent, at a price. “5 minutes or I get a wet flannel and we do it the hard way” he reminded you, walking from the doorway. He knew you hated that which would make him smile all day and never let you forget it, he was rather childish like that. 

You peered up from the pillow with a silent glare, you knew Hop never made bear threats. He was the chief of police after all. You released another heavy sigh of frustration before slowly sitting up in bed. You stared silently out of the window in a sleepy haze, one of many benefits of living in the cabin was the quiet mornings. No hustle and echo of the neighbourhood when you woke up. You rubbed your eyes trying to get the last of the sleep from your eyes. You gazed beside you at El, her brown curls now a manic mess around her head. You took mental pictures, admiring how adorable she was. How anyone could have ever hurt such a sweet girl like her was beyond your understanding. You reached out to rub her back gently, rousing her from sleep. “El, sweetie, time to get up” you replied.

El hummed, obviously still dreaming, you had a feeling of whom. You sighed and pinched her nose affectionately to which she scrunched it in response. Her brown doe eyes slowly opening to stare at you with confusion and then warmth. She sat up sleepily, rubbing her eyes and leaning against you for support. It was clear she didn't want to be awake either, but since you were up she was too. “Morning sleepy girl, good dreams I hope?” you asked. From what you could tell she slept like a log. Though you hadn’t meant to, you had peeked a little into her dreams last night, remembering something about bunnies. She smiled softly and nodded, to which you brushed some curls out of her face. “Breakfast time, Hop’s is getting impatient” you joked.

* * *

You sipped (Tea/coffee) silently, enjoying the feeling as caffeine slowly worked its way through your veins. Taking away the sluggish feeling of exhaustion that had previously been plaguing you like a heavy cloud. Thank god for the modern blessings such as these. You had never been one of those perky early bird people who woke at the crack of dawn for those dumb exercise routines, going to fitness classes and gossiping about the latest trends. You revelled in being an outcast, breaking social norms and just being yourself, taking long walks in the woods and getting into trouble. 

You had since changed into something for school, your favourite vans, your (F/S) and jeans, a jacket to cover. Your eyes remaining pinned to your plate as you enjoyed these last few moments of freedom. You had never been the stereotypically girly person, but you did enjoy small things like flavoured lip gloss, lip balm, perfume etc. But makeovers, face masks, slumber parties, gossip etc, not your thing. You would take your own hobbies over being popular any day, it was what made you happiest after all. 

You watched El as she ate her own breakfast, making sure she didn't choke, chewed properly and ate everything on her plate. It was rather amusing to you that a girl so quiet could consume so much food in a heartbeat. Occasionally asking her if she had everything ready for school and other conversations so she could be in a good mood for the rest of the day. El wolfed down her waffles like they were the last ones on earth. Whipped cream covering her mouth. However, was drinking orange juice and had eggs on the side. Hopper convincing her that she couldn’t solely live off of artificial snacks. He bargained she could still have waffles if she tried other foods too. She still held eggos in the highest demand, but you taught her of pancakes with syrup which became a new contender. She now had a love of ice cream but enjoyed your occasional snack cooking like toasted sandwiches and peanut butter. You just taught her to ration sugar and find new foods to balance it out to stop hopper from worrying so much. 

“Quiet as ever this morning, still sleepy?” Hopper asked. You usually cracked up a conversation with El about now, joking and laughing. He wondered if there was something bothering you. You had been drifting off a lot lately, sometimes having private calls in your room to someone, when he brought up crushes or dates you became embarrassed. Once you got so embarrassed you muted him by accident for 2 hours due to sulking, not allowing him to speak to you unless it was through notes. At least nothing had been set on fire in a while. 

“Just thinking about the social hellhole I’m about to attend” you mumbled. You wondered if you could somehow get spontaneously ill and be able to get the day off. However, you doubted such a blessing would be thrown at you. Thinking about seeing Robin at the end of it though made things worth it, seeing her smile in your head all day on repeat. A small smile appeared at the edge of your lips now. It would get you through the day and having the kids around for company would be another nice distraction. 

Hopper laughed, he knew you hated school. But at least the kids would get you through. He sighed, he knew Steve was graduating soon, Jonathan and Nancy still had a year left to spend with you, then they would leave. Meaning you would be all alone for a while. You at least had a net of some friends, but you needed more. You needed to have a life outside of caring for El and part-time babysitting the kids. He knew you had a strong aversion to people, scared of being judged or hurting someone. But you needed friends your age. “Maybe if you talked to more people, you wouldn’t hate it so much” he replied sarcastically. He hated many people he worked with, as well as some local residents. But he had to tolerate them nonetheless.

You scoffed, but part of you knew he was right. Steve was leaving school soon and had a part-time summer job at Hawkins star-court. Jonathan and Nancy were now working at the local paper producers. You were stuck at school with barely any people aside from the kids. You never went out of your way to be sociable or make an effort to be liked by anyone. You never kissed anyone’s ass, you never bullied anyone to seem cool and you never followed trends. You just remained the same as you had always been, hoping someone would like you for who you were. You just hated them, you knew people judged you for being so quiet and passive. How you avoided eye contact and always stared at the floor. How being around so many people made you sick. It was hard to connect with people who were so flawed and self-centred.

But that didn’t mean you were a complete loner and had nobody close to you. You were particular about the people you came into contact with and allowed into your inner circle. Trust was earned, not handed out like a gift card for an all you can eat buffet. At least you saw it that way. However, Hopper had no idea of your relationship with Robin. Of how you two had met while babysitting Max and El on another day trip while getting ice cream you had been awestruck at the cute girl behind the counter. After staring at her for what felt like an eternity, you finally ordered and tried to leave. Max had noticed you space out and stare at her all doe-eyed like she was a goddess. The same way El and Mike looked at one another. She had tried not to laugh at how badly you were crushing on Robin. Though El had no idea what Max had found so funny at all.

Through some encouragement from Max and Joyce, you had psyched yourself up and decided to give it another go. I mean you hadn’t messed up, simply seen a cute girl and crushed hard. Hell she had spent enough time with the boys to compare and say they had done dumber things. You couldn’t give up and you didn’t know when you would get another chance like this again. When you next visited the mall alone to get some new clothes, you bumped into her in the music store. Trying to hide or run but she recognized you, over time and with plenty of conversation you became friends. But Steve being the good friend he was and wingman, he had aided in what was now your relationship.

Helping to set up many future dates to come, getting you to hang out and finding ways for you to be alone. Though he was a dork and occasionally walked in on the wrong time, he supported you both and was a great friend to rely on. Pretty much acting like a proud mother whenever you were together. He made small aww sounds when you did something mushy or cute, he made sure nobody ever harassed you, gave you privacy and treated you like his best friends. Showing how much he had matured over the years since his time as King Steve while dating Nancy in the past. Robin knew of your powers, though it had taken a while for you to tell her. Scared of letting someone in and what she would think of you being superhuman. Though shocked she openly accepted you. Though known for her sarcasm, she was softer and sweeter with you. Becoming someone you loved and trusted completely.

“Can I have money for ice cream? I promised El and I would take her and Max after school again” you lied. You knew they could just bunk up in her room or the cabin and read comics or do other girly stuff. But it was an excuse to see Robin at work. You hadn't seen each other in ages due to you having to study for tests, her working long shifts and life in general getting too busy. You couldn't wait to hold her in your arms all over again. 

Hopper shifted, aware El had already eaten waffles for breakfast. He was trying to ween her off eating so much sugar. But he knew that Max loved her sugary goodness and having fun. But having you there, you would help keep them under control. He peered at you then El, knowing you would gang up on him until he agreed. She blinked and gave him the puppy dog eyes. It had been ages since she and Max had been able to hang out and bond together. Hell, the boys would want ice cream too. You would probably end up babysitting them all anyway but seeing Robin despite it all would be worth it. Hopper hated you guys being out too late and El possibly being exposed to danger. He had eventually relented and allowed her to attend school because you would be with her. He knew you would never let anything bad happen to her. He sighed heavily “Home before dinner, don’t stay out until it gets dark. If need be, ask Harrington to give you a lift back” he relented his tone stern.

You and El fist-bumped in response, elated to have won him over. She could see her friends and have some much-needed fun, while you could be alone with your girlfriend on a secret date. It was a win-win scenario for both of you. Hopper rolled his eyes and sipped his coffee, hating to admit how soft he was deep down. You two knew how to wind him around your fingers, but he never let you forget he was the chief and you always had to listen to him.

* * *

You trudged out of the front door gripping your satchel to you like a lifeline, a large frown on your face. You knew you were going to hate every second of this, glad you had your Walkman with and books to get you through the day. Trying to walk as slowly to the car as possible. The last thing you wanted was to start a fire because you were in an irritable mood about school, you'd be grounded for a while for that, and no ice cream either. So you simply took deep breaths and tried to remain in a calm mood. 

El walked beside you, holding her own backpack and following you like a baby chick. She could sense you were unhappy but had something good on your mind to make you smile like that at the table. She hated seeing you troubled but knew what it was like to hide your feelings, but she wanted to help her like you always did. You were family after all, sisters, you were supposed to tell each other everything. “(Y/N) she said softly so Hopper wouldn’t hear her. You gazed down at her, your face softening, you could never stay angry around El. She was too cute for you, she always made you feel better when you were at your lowest. “Did you make up the ice cream story to see Robin again?” she asked curiously.

She had heard from Max and the others that the two of you were close, whenever you were around her you were always smiling and acting shy. She knew you cared a lot about Robin and enjoyed spending time with her. But why you had to lie about seeing her she didn't know, she didn't lie about any of her friends. Or maybe Hopper would be angry if he knew about Robin, but she seemed very nice to her. She didn't understand why you didn't want to talk about her to anyone else. 

You stiffened, feeling your cheeks starting to burn with embarrassment at being caught out. El knew you and Robin were close but you never clearly told her that you were girlfriends. It was just a little secret of yours, to hold onto for as long as possible. You slyly looked to see if Hopper heard you, he already had no idea you had been setting up secret dates for Mike and El. He’d never trust you again if he knew that. You then knelt down to El’s level, giving her a stern but calm expression. “Yeah, studying had been intense and I’ve not seen her in ages. But I need you to keep quiet about it around Hop ok? He’d be mad already if he knew I’ve been letting you and Mike meet up in secret” you whispered.

You knew Hopper didn't appreciate how Mike would sneak around just to see El behind his back, or how El's affections were very much leaning more towards Mike. He hated feeling that there was no room in her life for him anymore, she was his legal child after all. You knew Hopper was secretly a softie underneath it all, he just went about dealing with it the wrong way, letting jealousy and anger rule his feelings. So you allowed them to date in secret but set ground rules, El was to be home before a certain time without question and no trying to sneak out for more time or there would be trouble. 

El softened, seeing the panic in your eyes. Hopper hated being lied to and he hated that El had someone she cared for more than him. If he knew that you had been aiding in secret dates between them both, he would fly off the roof. Never mind the 3-inch rule. “Friends don’t lie” she responded uneasily. You were her sister and her best friend, but lately it felt like you were hiding something from her and she didn't like that. When she learned that boys lied and Mike had been making up stories, she had been very confused and hurt about it. 

You smiled, she was such a good kid, she really did deserve the world “Not lie El, secret. Don’t tell anyone, just between you and me ok? Not even the boys” you explained. You didn’t need everyone bragging about this. You hadn’t exactly told anyone about your relationship with Robin, you were waiting until it felt safe. But you didn't mind El knowing, she was old enough to understand. You just didn't want Hopper and half of hawkins knowing. People around here weren't very tolerant of homosexuals around here, so god knows how they would look at you and Robin if word got out. 

She blinked, Mike’s friends were her family. She loved them all so much, but she could see this meant a lot to you. She didn’t like lying, but she loved you too and she knew secrets were important. She then nodded and held out her pinky “Promise” she smiled. She wanted you to be safe and happy, so it keeping a secret kept you happy, she would keep it too until she was able to share it with the others. 

Your smile grew and you kissed her forehead gratefully before taking her pinky with your own. “Pinky” you replied clenching hers tightly. You then got up to your feet again to meet Hopper in the car, who gave you a look of confusion but said nothing about it.


	2. Teenage blues, love and babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reader ventures through the daily grind in high school, babysitting the kids and dreaming about Robin. Dustin comes to the realisation that the reader may not be interested in Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan on updating so soon, but since you guys insist

You groaned in frustration under your breath as Hopper pulled up near the school, thank god he didn't drive to the entrance or people would just stare and use it as further ammo to isolate you. I mean being adopted by Hopper had its benefits so people knew better than to mess with the daughter of the chief of police. But some jerks still pushed their luck and gave you crap for it, but to you, Hopper was more than a police figure. He was the person who took you in when you had nowhere else to go, he gave you a home and a family. You knew people would whisper, you knew people would stare, it came with being an outsider. You were thick-skinned, you knew how to tolerate bullies like that. But you worried more for El, she was younger, it was her first time at school, and she was far more sensitive. The kids, especially Mike and Max would be like her personal guard dogs, but that didn't mean she wouldn't still be vulnerable. You planned on watching her like a hawk and making sure the kids told you if anything bad were to happen. You slowly slid out of the car, still gripping your bag, El following you like your shadow. You reached out to take her hand slowly, giving it a gentle squeeze for encouragement. She remained close to you, but a small smile appeared on her face and she returned the gesture. Showing she appreciated your concern, giving her a small confidence boost. 

Hopper noticed the silent communication, it did make him feel better that you two were so close. You had a silent understanding of each other that he never would, but he respected that. Until now, El had been a rarity, an outsider with a gift she didn't understand she just accepted. Then you came into her life and made her realise she was never alone, a bond of acceptance and love. Being an only child, El was thrilled to have an adopted older sister. Though she didn't say anything vocally, he could see it in her eyes, the looks of endearment that she gave you, you meant the world to her. You were like her superhero. "Remember, call me if anything happens, don't get home too late, let me know if anyone gives you trouble" Hopper reminded you. He trusted you and Steve to take care of the kids, you were a natural with Jane as it was. He just worried given the events that happened around here, what happened to both you and Jane before he adopted you. He was a papa bear and he protected his kids, he just wasn't the best at showing how soft he was. Yes, he got jealous, but until now he had been all on his own.

You sighed but smiled at him, he was always fretting given his reputation as a tough cookie around the office. "Yeah yeah, don't mix with a bad crowd, don't start fights and don't let the kids get into trouble" you replied. You kept to yourself so getting involved with people who may be trouble was out of the question. If someone gave you trouble, either you or El could subtly use your powers, and despite their complaints, the kids did listen to you, as much as they did Steve. The thought of anyone hurting you in any way would set them off, like your mini bodyguard army. Hopper smiled, knowing you were just teasing, he just didn't want you getting hurt. He'd lived in this town a long time, knowing the school was full of jerks. The social classes at school had gotten worse since he was a kid, knowing how hard it would be for you both. He gave you a quick nod before driving off, watching you both in his mirror before you were out of sight. 

You then looked down at El fondly, today would be her first day in the education system, a strange new world at school. You wanted this to go as smoothly as any first day could. You could tell the poor thing would be nervous as hell. "You ready for this? Its gonna be really crowded and noisy" you reminded her. You wanted to make this exciting for her, to make it memorable and positive, the last thing you wanted was for her to hate school and Hopper to pull her out. She needed this social experience to adapt to being around people.

El nodded "I want to see Mike" she mumbled. She knew she wouldn't know many aside from her friends, but she knew Mike would be there, that Max would help her out. As afraid as she was of a new day. she knew that her friends would always be there for her, she knew you would be too. She knew if she got too scared, that you would be there for her, helping bring her down from her fear into a calmer state of mind. Like when she had a bad dream and stroked her back. You never lied to her, you always told her the truth, sometimes you softened the blow by trying to be kind, but you always told her what was on your mind.

* * *

"(Y/N)!" Dustin yelled excitedly. You braced yourself as a bombardment of preteens ran at you like a small stampede, you had gotten used to their excited affection. However, they were stronger than they looked and you were sure they were unaware of how much damage they could do. Sometimes they really knocked the wind out of you, but you knew they just loved you. Dustin acted the same way around Steve, idolizing the older boy as if he was a walking legend. But then, since his days as King Steve, he had really become a better person and really cared for the kids. Dustin hooped his arms around your waist, wanting to be the first to say hello. Soon followed by Max, Mike and the others, nuzzling against you for affection. You leaned a little, nearly losing your footing as you braced for their lunging at you. But you soon recollected your balance, smiling fondly at them. Squeezing them back and soon adjusting yourself to give them hugs and say hello. 

"Hey guys, I hope you've been behaving. I don't have to report you to Steve do I?" you warned. You knew Mama bear Steve loved all his kids, but he made sure they stayed out of trouble and scolded them whenever they did something dangerous. Whenever he wasn't able to watch them, he left you in charge to report back to him on any of their actions. They always tended to behave around you, but being stern never really hurt. Just so they knew you weren't a pushover. 

Dustin pouted, he was Steve's companion like he would ever make Steve's best friend upset. He knew Steve had a hard time making friends around his own age before Robin. After he abandoned his title as King Steve from high school, many people turned on him. But he had quickly befriended you when you arrived in Hawkins and started to attend the school. He became very protective over you, something the kids admired. Though Dustin still hoped you would be a couple, Max and El knew better. Aware of your relationship with Robin. "Please, we are adolescents now. We aren't kids" he huffed.

You sighed heavily, raising an eyebrow and placed your hands on your hips, showing you meant business. The kind of look their own mothers or Steve would give them when they were talking back or being difficult. The classic don't argue with me expression everyone knew too well. "Dustin, you are fourteen. By all standards, that makes you a kid. Thus you are Steve and I's responsibility" you reminded him. You knew he couldn't argue with that, and he knew it which made it funnier. A couple of the other kids giggled under their breath at Dustin being told off by you, knowing he was in trouble. They would never let him being forget being sassed by you. You then knelt down to talk to the kids, given Hopper had given the clear for tonight. "Ok kiddo's, Hopper gave me the green for getting ice cream at Starcourt, maybe we can get dinner too if Steve is finished...." you explained, their faces immediately brightening and excitement filing their small eyes. "...But if you give me any trouble, I'll call it off early and me, Max and El will have another girls only night" you warned. Hopper trusted you to look after them and your sister, being responsible and making sure they were safe. You had never let him down so far, but mistakes were always a possibility and you tried to avoid them as much as possible.

The kids nodded and El shyly gazed at Mike with a smile, this would be their first date in a while since Hopper had tried keeping them apart. They sometimes flirted and such secretly behind closed doors, but Hopper always asked for the 3 inch rule. However, you were more respectful of privacy, they were kids and they were experiencing their first crushes. They were bound to learn about these things sooner or later, it was part of growing up. But when Mike did mess up, you did get scary sometimes, I mean El was your baby sister, how could you not get angry when Mike messed up? But you were a little more understanding about it than Hopper, that was for sure. You then got to your feet "Right my minions, go and work hard today. Learn, absorb information. I'll see you after school and don't be late ok?" you reminded them. You watched quietly as the kids scattered to attend classes, El shyly following and staying close to Mike for support. She glanced back at you with hesitation, secretly wishing you were in the same class. You waved at her, watching her fade amongst the other kids down the hall. You knew she would do great, she was a smart kid. You didn't doubt Max would help her with her school work, she just wasn't used to being apart from you for so long. She had both social anxiety and separation anxiety. But you were proud of her regardless. 

* * *

You sat silently in class, leaning back in your seat and spacing out. Absentmindedly taking notes and answering questions to avoid being scolded by the teacher for not paying attention. If you got detention, you knew Hopper wouldn't be happy. Admittedly, you had a soft spot for English as it involved reading which usually you did in your spare time, but at school you got scolded for reading ahead of the class. Though the teacher was secretly proud of your love of books. Sometimes giving you some for your reading list after classes. You couldn't help but panic a little, if El had done well at introducing herself to the class. Telling her to call herself Jane at school, but her friends could still nickname her El. Anxiety at meeting new people and having to talk about herself. Whether she would understand any of the classes, no doubt she would ask a lot of questions, but being involved would give a good impression to the teacher at least. You wanted her to do well, to have the life she was denied of as a kid by the labs. 

You knew people made fun of you for being a part time babysitter while in high school, hell it had it's benefits. Sometimes if you had to look after them late, Joyce would pay you a little extra for food money. You were close with most of their parents and everyone had good word about you. People called it uncool, but you knew more than one person around here had been forced to babysit even if they complained about it. You were just more open about how much you enjoyed it. That wasn't seen as cool among high school, you were supposed to hate everything and think anything to do with responsibility was uncool. If it gave you another reason to be different, you embraced it. 

You tapped your pencil against your book lightly, enough to be distracting to picky stuck up jerks, but not enough to annoy everyone in the class. It was a force of habit when you were bored or overly anxious. It helped keep you calm and acted as a distraction from thinking too much. You couldn't wait to get out of here and see Robin, already picturing her kissable lips, sweet smile and the way her eyes lit up whenever you entered the room. Not having her attend school with you really sucked, making you miss her all the more. A small smile appeared on your face as you thought about finally smothering her face in kisses and being able to hold her hand. You treasured all the moments you had together, she made you feel so safe. Every day with her felt like a dream you never wanted to wake from. 

However, you were abruptly torn from your thoughts and dragged back to the reality you had been trying to forget about. "I'm sorry Miss (Y/N), is my class boring you that much?" the teacher asked breaking the silence. You had been taking notes and responded to reading and answering questions, but you seemed distracted. Like you were elsewhere, whether it was pining or boredom she had no idea. But this was crucial to education, she knew you weren't a troublemaker. But your lack of committing to the class was becoming worrying. She knew you and your sister Jane were new to Hawkins, but she wanted you so badly to be involved and feel accepted in the community. 

You blinked, peering to look at the teacher blankly. You could hear giggles around the class as people made fun of you getting in trouble, loving to see the loner loser getting into trouble. You looked around the class to see Carol smirking at you and mumbling to a few other girls. You saw Billy Hargrove watching you from the corner of your eye, his blue eyes gleaming with amusement. You sighed and stood up at your desk "No ma'am I am listening, I'm more of a visual learner is all. Just because I don't want to partake in reading aloud doesn't mean I find your teaching boring" you defended obstinately. You by no means had bad grades, you just didn't like being involved. A few people whispered and giggled at you talking back to the teacher, some even looked impressed at your bold gesture. Not expecting it from someone who kept to themselves a lot. Probably betting on you getting detention for speaking back. You rolled your eyes, honestly you saw school as such a waste of time. You'd rather have a part time job and spend time with your friends. 

The teacher was surprised by your response, but she didn't become angry. You had after all given a legitimate response and you were not wrong. She sighed in frustration and adjusted her glasses "I appreciate that you enjoy reading so much. But maybe give answers more often and speak your opinion, sometimes vocal answers are part of your grades" she reminded. She then nodded in approval for you to sit down, meaning you had avoided getting into serious trouble. You could practically sense the disappointment from other classmates, you weren't unaware of the rumour around school that you were a teachers pet.

 _"Teachers pet"_ you heard someone mumble under their breath. Ah yes, the petty comments and rumours, you were more than used to it. You just knew how to avoid trouble and thought rationally is all. But apparently never getting into trouble meant you had to be buttering up the teachers somehow. God, high school was so toxic, people always thinking the worst of each other, it was so pathetically petty. You slumped back in your chair hoping to get through this as quietly as possible.

* * *

You walked silently out of the classroom, avoiding the gaze of Carol and her clique. You had no idea of how Steve ever put up with them, they were such jerks. They had no remorse for any of their actions, caring only about social status and acting like they were better than everyone else. Thank god he woke up and realized he was better than them, that he could be better. How it was so easy for him to give up being King Bee and moving onto becoming an adult. You needed to find a public phone and call Steve to let him know about tonight, he was used to the kids sneaking into his work without warning which often got him into trouble. Most of the kids around here knew you were Hopper's adopted daughter, seeing you as a snitch that could possibly ruin their fun at any given point. Hell, you were aware of how wary of the police they were. You never called Hopper for anything unless you felt it was a situation you couldn't handle or someone was seriously hurt. You were no snitch and honestly you really didn't care what anyone did. As long as El looked at you as if you were the moon that was all that mattered to you. The approval of your little sister and her friends was all you needed.

Superficial eating chain social cues bored the hell out of you, acting like you were better than everyone else. Doing cruel and spiteful things to make other people feel like crap about themselves. Yeah, you would happily avoid that kind of life. I mean aside from the popular kids nobody really had an issue with you, given you rarely spoke to anyone anyway. Assumptions were bound to be made, but that was expected. It was just their way of trying to mess with you for a reaction, which obviously failed as you never reacted to their antics. You soon found a phone and sighed in relief, grabbing the receiver and calling Scoops. You waited as the dial tone rang and prayed they weren't too busy, Lucas's sister had a habit of wanting to taste every flavour they had on offer just to annoy Robin. _"Scoops ahoy, welcome to an ocean of flavour"_ Steve's voice replied in forced enthusiasm, making you wonder if it had been a long day already. You couldn't help but feel bad for the poor guy, he'd been through a lot since his breakup with Nancy, facing the upside down and becoming a part time babysitter. He was such a sweet guy and you hoped he found love with someone who could appreciate him in the near future. Someone to help him get over Nancy. But he sometimes forgot that the smooth tricks that got him laid in high school, wouldn't work anymore. 

"Hey Steve, it's just (Y/N). Listen, I managed to convince Hopper to let me and the kids to get ice cream. Is Robin on shift with you today?" you asked hopefully. You were so desperate to see her, you were surprised your leg hadn't been bouncing in class. Love had turned you into a lovesick dork, but you embraced that, showing how special Robin had become to you. That the loneliness that once overwhelmed your life had disappeared because of her. She didn't fear you, like Max she tried to help you balance your powers with your emotions and allow you to better control them. But she never pushed you out of your comfort zone. 

Steve chuckled under his breath, I mean he was your acting wingman who helped you guys set up dates etc. Having you and Robin help out as co-babysitters really took a lot of pressure off him and he really appreciated that. Having his own little clique that ended up being better and so much healthier than the one back during his high school days. _"Yeah she's on. She'll be glad to see you, I swear she's been impatient all day"_. You couldn't help but smile knowing Robin was as eager to see you in return. That thought alone would get you through the entire day, running into her waiting arms.

You sighed, school finished around 5 but without transport you would be walking. So getting to the mall around 7-ish would be your best estimate. You didn't really feel like pestering Max's brother for a ride, maybe Jonathan and Nancy wouldn't mind you hitching a ride. "Would you be able to give us a ride, if not we can try getting the bus. Given it's on time of course" you chuckled. The buses around here weren't known for being frequent, especially late in the evening. Taking a bus late with kids wasn't the best idea to be frank. You would have to keep them in line so the driver didn't get too frustrated at their antics. 

Steve hummed, he'd probably finish around 6 anyway. So long as he wasn't made to work late which would mess everything up and he could tell how eager you were. _"I can try and meet you halfway maybe? Somewhere close? I'll tell Robin to meet us at a Burger joint so we can get dinner before ice cream"_ he suggested. Less travel and it would make things less complicated. He just wanted less pressure on you, you were supposed to be having fun. He knew the kids would happily fill themselves with sugar which would end up with them being hyper, which would make more trouble for the rest of you. So eating something beforehand would at least make them more tolerable.

You smiled, dinner and ice cream would be great. The kids would be fed, busy snacking down on junk food allowing the adults to talk in private. So long as you kept an eye on them. It sounded like the perfect date to you. "Sounds like a date Harrington, I'll make sure the minions are rounded up and ready to go" you joked. Given this would be partially a date for you, you knew Max would do everything in her power to make sure you weren't interrupted much. She was a perceptive kid like that and you appreciated it, especially how she looked out for El when you couldn't. You then hung up, a smile still plastered on your face. You were probably grinning like an idiot but you didn't care. 

You were so lost in your thoughts you had no idea someone had been watching you the whole time. From the way your fingers played with the chord of the phone, to the idiotic smile on your face. It was clear you were talking to someone you were crushing on hard. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous of that, you being the only girl who avoided his gaze on a daily basis. "So, you and Harrington are an item? Didn't think pretty boy was your type (L/N)" a familiar voice teased from behind you. He would never understand what a girl like you saw in Harrington. Compared to the other wannabe cows in this town, you were different. Yeah, you weren't popular, you kept to yourself, social cliques and fitting in wasn't your style. But he liked that, showing you weren't as vapid as half the girls in this school. Hell, he even appreciated how you kept his kid sister out of trouble, meaning Niel didn't get on his case as often.

You shifted, you knew who that voice would be a mile away. You could practically feel his smile burning into you. You turned to see Billy leaning beside you with one of his award winning smiles. Truth be told you once saw him as one of the most annoying human beings on the planet. A stuck up bully who loved to parade around swagger and use power to put himself at the top of the food chain. Though you would never tell him, Max had let you in on a few secrets about her stepdad. Your dream walking had opened a few doors too, into his family life. You would never say it to his face, but it did make you soften. Thinking about how bad he had it. You sighed, you weren't the least bit interested, but you decided to be a little soft on the guy. "Hey Hargrove, are you really that bored that you come looking for me when so many people could have the pleasure of your company" you groaned. Honestly you were tempted to use your powers on him to make him leave you alone for a while. But you tolerated it, until you would have the space to be left alone. I mean, you were dating Robin and even before then, guys were the furthest thing from your thoughts.

Billy raised an eyebrow, there is was. That sass he had come to appreciate over his time of watching you. Someone like his dad would say that (Y/N) needed to be put in her place for not showing respect. But Billy admired that honesty, the lack of a filter. You spoke how you felt so bluntly, never caring who you upset or if people liked you. You were very much a take it or leave it kind of girl. "So, I heard around that my kid sister has plans with your shadow this evening..." he trailed off. Honestly Max gave him so much sass and attitude, which he both admired but also annoyed the hell out of him. But Jane was so good with you, she loved you. Hell, all of Harringtons kids adored you, nobody had a bad thing to say about you. He had overheard you talking about meeting Harrington and Buckley, but the kids were a new thing. It just sounded like a giant playdate while the grownups sat and watched. 

You smiled forcefully. you knew Billy hated having to look after Max as it got in the way of his social life. But after the events of the fight between him and Steve at the Byers house, their relationship had shown improvement. I mean they were still tense at times, but you could see they acted more like siblings now. "Yeah, I made a promise to El that we would get ice cream tonight. It only felt right to ask the kids to come along too". You allowed your gaze to roam, you could see marks on his skin that he tried to hide with his clothes, sometimes limping or internal pain. You couldn't wait to one day get your hands on Neil Hargrove for what he did to his kid. No wonder the guy tried so hard to be cool, to make people afraid of him, if people really knew how things were for him. They would never think of looking at him the same way. 

Billy frowned, seeing you were forcing yourself to be happy. It did irk him that you seemed to avoid speaking to him, though he was known for flirting with half the girls in the school, you were one of the few he felt he could genuinely get along with. No airs, no trying to be overly smooth or make an impression. But for whatever reason, your mind was always elsewhere and you only ever seemed to smile about someone else. He sighed in frustration, relenting on speaking to you. "Whatever, just wanted to say thanks. You've taken a load off my back and she won't complain about not seeing her friends for a while. I owe you one" he grumbled. He started to make his way down the hall, leaving you alone with your thoughts. Sometimes you couldn't help but wonder, what Hargrove would be like if he was less of a jerk.

* * *

"So, do you think (Y/N) has set up a date with her and Steve tonight?" Dustin asked excitedly. He knew you and Steve were really close and you were really cool. You were never mean towards the group and you always joked around with him. Sometimes he even awkwardly ran his fingers through his hair and got all anxious whenever he was around you. Yes you loved to tease him but never in a cruel way like any of the other kids did. It was only natural that someone like you would be a great pair with Steve. The people who made you laugh were always winners. 

Max nearly choked on her drink, snorting with silent laughter at the very thought. Aside from her and El, none of the boys had any idea that you and Robin were an item. Yeah, Steve and you got along well, but a relationship with him or any guy was out of the question. Dustin looked offended at her laughter until she calmed herself "Dustin, she's totally not into him. She's way into someone else" she responded bluntly. You were head over heels for Robin, hell the two of you were now an item. It was clear you were solely into girls, guys were not an option for you whatsoever. She had heard her dad calling Billy enough cruel names so god knows what he would say about (Y/N) and Robin. But she loved and supported you both just the same and she would do anything to keep you safe. She doubted Hopper would let anyone raise a hand on one of his kids. 

Dustin looked annoyed "What? Are you staying Steve isn't good enough for her?" he scoffed. The guy beat up a Demodog with nothing but wits and a baseball bat, he taught Dustin how to talk to girls and was a pretty cool guy. How could a guy like him not be a good match for (Y/N) I mean they hung out often enough and seemed to get along really well. He didn't understand why Max was so against them being a couple. But he got the feeling she knew about a secret that she wasn't telling him, but friends weren't supposed to lie. 

Max rolled her eyes and groaned in frustration, how could Dustin be so oblivious. Even El knew about it, she had seen how flustered you got whenever you were around her. That dreamy look on your face when you gazed at her. Yeah, you and Steve were buddies but that was all you would ever be. "Listen Dustin, I hate to say this. But (Y/N) already has someone she likes. Steve's awesome and all, but he's not the one for her" she explained. She felt bad at the fact you would be bombarded with accusations from Dustin later about this. Given you weren't out to a lot of people yet, not even Hopper knew. The only ones who had figured it out where herself, Steve had gotten the hint and El. A look of disbelief and horror came across Dustin's face to learn (Y/N) had feelings for someone else. When he had been so sure that she and Steve would be a perfect couple. He needed to talk to (Y/N) about this, why would she keep this a secret and did Steve know? I mean you guys always seemed so happy when you were together. 

El shifted, she had promised you she wouldn't tell the others about your relationship with Robin. Because she knew you didn't want everyone to know yet, out of fear. She loved you dearly and wanted you to be happy. She knew Dustin meant well but Steve couldn't make you happy, not the way Robin did. "Sissy... she... she has someone she likes very much. Whenever she talks to them, her face turns all red and she acts funny. But she's happy, they make her happy. I trust sissy and I know the person she likes cares about her too. But Steve is important to her too, but not like that..." she trailed off. You were always talking with Robin over the phone, though you tried desperately to hide it from Hopper. You were always sneaking off to hang out and trying to spend as much time together as possible. When she asked you why she couldn't tell everyone, you had explained that people would be mean to you because they wouldn't like that (Y/N) liked Robin. That people thought their love didn't mean anything, that they were bad people. Jane didn't understand why people thought that they couldn't love each other or why what you were doing was wrong. But to keep you safe, she kept it to herself. 

"Wow, they sound pretty awesome" Lucas replied. He remembered all the times Max had made him get butterflies in his stomach, or all the odd quirks that she had that he thought were adorable. It was a true sign of love, to love the flaws that people tended to hate about themselves. He was glad to know you had met someone that made you feel that happy, you deserved it. You spent so much time caring for the group, on top of Steve, it was time someone took care of you, aside from Hopper. 

"Does that mean we get to meet them tonight?" Mike asked. I mean if they were headed to the mall, they were bound to be there too. Unless they would want some privacy, if (Y/N) wasn't ready to introduce them yet that was understandable. But that didn't mean it may be a possibility tonight, so long as Dustin didn't harass (Y/N) for answers and make her uncomfortable.

Max nodded "Why else would (Y/N) plan to go for ice cream with us, I mean aside from the fact that she's really cool. She's got plans of her own too, dates and stuff". Unlike her brother, whenever Robin came over to the cabin, they just watched movies and cuddled. But whenever they wanted the night to themselves, (Y/N) would make sure El went to stay over at Mike's place or Max's. But whenever the kids needed her, she was always there for them. Dustin relented but it was obvious he was still irked about you not having an interest with Steve. It was clear he just wanted the guy to be happy and find love for himself, which the others couldn't help but admire. You just weren't the one is all. But you were still a pretty awesome friend all the same, and that was something that Steve clearly needed in his life right now. 

* * *

(Y/N) leaned against the wall of the school, waiting for your group to arrive. Thankfully Hopper had given you more than enough money for tonight, just in case you ran short. Given the combined money of whatever Steve and Robin had on them, you would be able to combine the cash to afford dinner for all of you. Saving up the babysitter money was what allowed you to have a social life after all. Now it was just waiting for the kids to arrive so you could get out of here and have some fun. You saw carol and the others whispering out of the corner of their eye and glaring at you. No doubt someone had seen Billy approach you and share a conversation, probably cooking up some false story as payback. If you were Billy's type so be it, everyone had one. You may not have been interested, but he still found something about you attractive, so as long as he was being harmless so be it. 

Soon the school doors opened and the kids bombarded out towards you, probably eager for that ice cream. You couldn't help but smile in amusement, it had been a while since anyone had any fun around here. "Ok kiddo's, small change in plan. Steve has agreed to give us a ride, but we are gonna get burgers before ice cream. I want you to at least eat some food before sugary goodness". Yes, fast food was by no means healthy, but it was sustainable instead of just pure sugar. Dustin's expression perked up, giving Max a cheeky grin to which she just sighed. He still hadn't given up on the fact that you and Steve could be together, despite Max arguing otherwise. 

"Wait so we get dinner, Ice cream and a ride from Steve?! This is awesome!" Dustin yelled loudly. This was going to be the best night ever, it was pretty much date material. You would ride in the car with Steve, they would strike up conversation and soon, they would be dating. They would have their happily ever after. Steve was a great guy and he deserved someone equally as awesome by his side who made him happy. He saw the way Steve's face lit up whenever you were around, soon he would make sure you forgot all about your other crush and realized how you and Steve were clearly meant to be. 

"Will we all fit? I can ask my brother for a second ride if you like?" Will suggested shyly, he didn't want to be any trouble to Steve after being so kind as to do a favour. He knew there would be more this time due to group getting bigger. He doubted his brother would mind, given they would be safe with two older teens. Just as long as they knew what time they would need to be collected and taken home. Ever since the incident with the upside down, they had been very watchful of him. But given how responsible (Y/N) was they had relaxed a little, seeing as how you took such care of everyone. 

You smiled, Will was such a sweetheart it hurt. It was no wonder he felt comfortable around El, the two were very similar at times. "Thanks Will, I'm sure we'll be fine but if it comes to that. I think that offer would be greatly appreciated" you reassured him. He gave a shy nod as a response, glad he could be of help to you. You didn't think it would come to that, but backup plans were always helpful in times of emergencies. You then counted all the kids to make sure nobody was left behind before taking them to the car park. The last thing you needed was to accidentally leave someone behind and have to collect them. 

* * *

Steve stood by his car quietly, having a peaceful smoke on his own. He didn't like to around the kids and made sure to put them out before they arrived. After all the ordeals with the upside down, it tended to help with his nerves. I mean sleeping peacefully was sometimes an issue, he hadn't come out of this the same guy he was before. But having (Y/N) and Robin as friends really made him feel less alone. He never thought he would be so lucky as to have you both in his life. He knew you had felt like an outsider and at times still did, but around him you felt comfortable enough to smile and eventually showed your softer side. He had never known anything but a comfortable life, while you hadn't been as fortunate. You only got a happy ending after Hopper took you in, making you part of the Hawkins community. But given you hadn't been here long and didn't exactly fit in, people were less than kind to you. 

"Steve!" Dustin cried out. He couldn't remember the last time they had been able to hang out, it had been ages. He had missed him so much, finally they would all be able to hang out together like old times. Ever since his cat got eaten by a demodog and then his pep talk before the Snowball, they had become pretty close. Steve acting as a big brother towards Dustin. Steve was so cool, he could drive, he knew how to talk to girls and he knew how to fight against the creatures from the upside down. He wondered if Steve was capable of getting any more awesome than he already was. 

Steve smiled at the energetic curly haired teen approached him with a big smile. Admittedly, Henderson was his favourite out of the pack, but Max and El were his two best girls. "Henderson, long time no see dude" he called out cheerfully. The kid had such a big heart but was shy about speaking to girls, he had heard what happened at the snowball and how Nancy had danced with him. Some day he would find a sweet girl for him. But that would take some time. I mean he and all his friends were just kids, they shouldn't have to worry about stupid things yet, but they would experience them one day when they were a bit older. But he didn't like to think about that, it made him emotional to think of them growing up. They had become like his adopted family after all. 

(Y/N) approached in tow with the rest of the kids, El and Max still walking by her side protectively. El holding her hand tightly as usual "Hey Harrington, you made it. I was worried you would be late" you mocked. But it was all in good fun, it was great to have someone like Steve who really made you laugh. It really was a shame Nancy could never see what a great guy Steve was deep down when he was away from toxic people. But some things were never meant to be. Without the breakup he never would have grown up and become a better guy, soon he would find someone who would treat him as well as he deserved. 

Steve pretended to look hurt, placing his hand on his heart dramatically making you smile. "I'm shocked (Y/N) have you no faith in me" he gasped. But he grinned back at you, glad to see his best friend. He knew you had been anxious about you and El's first day at school, but it was all over now. But you would get into the habit and learn to enjoy it all the same. I mean now that he looked back, high school hadn't been his best years, for most of them he had been a jerk. But he was learning to be a better guy.

"So Robin is meeting us there?" you asked nervously. God you couldn't wait to see her, you wanted to kiss her until you ran out of breath. She meant everything to you, now you knew why love made you so crazy. She was all you could think about nowadays. You could see Max smiling out of the corner of her eye knowingly, but she didn't say a word. You knew at some point you would want to sneak off together, but you wanted to spend time with the kids too. They would be upset if you ditched early on them. 

"Yeah. She's getting a ride, though I think we may need two cars" he mumbled counting the kids heads. His car was a 6 seater at a push and maybe if one of the kids doubled up you could fit. But he didn't want to risk putting them in harm's way like that. They were his responsibility, yeah he had been a crappy boyfriend to Nancy, but he was more than a capable babysitter. But that was all in the past, they were happier for it, at least she was anyway. You opened the car doors so the kids could slide in, making sure they didn't push or shove. The last thing you needed was them getting into a fight outside of school and making a scene. "Oi! One at a time, don't mark my seats!" Steve snapped sternly, turning mum mode.

You bit your lip and tried not to laugh, it was hilarious how quickly Steve went from a dork to serious mum mode in a snap. It was no wonder the guy was single, you didn't meet many good dates at the mall and babysitting the kids was a full time occupation for him. But maybe he was just trying to impress the wrong girls, I mean high school was never the best place to meet anyone in your opinion. Maybe college was more of his window, where he could really come into his own. After the kids were carefully seated in, Steve opened the door for you with a charming smile "After you madam" he grinned vivaciously. 

"Well thank you good sir" you snorted but slid in. Steve closing the door behind you before slipping in himself. He always made sure to take care of you, he was just caring like that. He knew you ran around after everyone, at least those you let close to you. But rarely did anyone take care of you, still clinging stubbornly to your independence, I mean after living alone for so long it would be hard for you to get rid of it. 

* * *

"So, how have you been. Your anxiety good? No problems I should know about?" Steve babbled. He knew sometimes your psychic abilities were triggered by anxiety, once you got so freaked you set fire to his baseball bat and the curtains in Joyce byers kitchen. You apologized profusely about it but everyone knew you never meant it. Since then everyone was really cautious about taking care of you. I mean until the events at Hawkins Lab, nobody really ever considered people like you or El existed. 

You sighed, no you hadn't had a meltdown in a while but sometimes it happened. El's tantrums had ended with her trashing rooms before when upset. "I mean, I've been tempted to give your ex friend Carol a piece of my mind, peek into her dreams and see how she likes rumours being spread" you smirked. You never did but sometimes you really wanted to, they wouldn't be able to hold it against you. They had no proof. Steve smirked, yeah those guys were jerks and always would be. Looking back they had been shitty friends and never really cared about him or Nancy, just status. Friends with the popular rich boy with a pool. He just hoped they weren't giving you too much trouble, given they were now on friendly terms with local bad boy Billy Hargrove. He never got what was going on in that jerks head.

The casual talk wasn't working well with everyone else in the car though. "Steve, (Y/N) has a crush on someone!" Dustin yelled abruptly. The car turned dead silent, you shrank into your seat awkwardly, groaning under your breath. Really wishing you could go back and avoid this whole situation. Max kicking Dustin in the leg crossly, to which he whined in complaint "What was that for?" he huffed. He was just telling the truth, Steve had a right to know, what if it was him?

Steve blinked, looking back at the kids silently in his rear view mirror. You were hiding your face in your hand, obviously aware the kids had been gossiping behind your back. You hadn't really told anyone about Robin yet, I mean he knew because he set you both up. Max and El knew, because duh she was your kid sister and Max was a smart kid. But you weren't quite ready to announce to hawkins that you were dating a girl just yet. "I see, and did (Y/N) tell you this or have you been snooping?" he questioned firmly. He knew the kids adored you but this time they needed to respect your privacy.

Max snorted but muffled her laughter under her hand, the other kids smirking and peering at Dustin who was yet again in trouble. Dustin shifted and refused to back down "El said she's always smiling when they call her, that they make her happy" he replied semi quoting El's description of how you felt about them. You turned in your seat to peer at Max and El who mouthed "I'm sorry" at you, you could guess what had happened. But as far as you knew, nobody else had clicked it was a girl.

Steve looked at you, he knew Robin would love to hear this mushy talk later on. It was so cute how lovey dovey you guys got, but he bet the phone calls got expensive all the way out where you guys lived. He couldn't help but smirk at how embarrassed you were, it was adorable. Curling up in your seat, feebly attempting to hide away from the kids talking about your love life. "Well, that person is very lucky. I know for a fact her crush feels the same way. (Y/N) is a very special girl" he winked. 

"Wait? Steve you know who they are? Tell us!" Dustin demanded, how was it Steve knew? But then if Steve knew that he may (Y/N)'s crush then why didn't he ask her out? But then if it wasn't Steve then who was it? He didn't like these secrets and he felt like he was being made fun of here. I mean El and Max both knew who it was, so why didn't they tell everyone else. It was only fair, friends don't lie after all.

Steve chuckled "Sorry Henderson, you are my buddy, but (Y/N) is my bestie. I have to respect the bro code and keep this one to myself". When you wanted to tell the kids you would, when you wanted to tell Hopper then you would, when you wanted to tell Joyce and her family, you would. But it was something you would do in your own time, when you felt ready. Nobody else could rush you into that. Dustin huffed and shrank back in his seat sulkily, wrapping his arms over his head. He wasn't going to let this go and you both knew it. But he was a kid and he couldn't help being curious, he didn't doubt they would love Robin.

* * *

You pulled up at the burger joint, your heart skipping a beat as the low beams of Steve's car illuminated Robin like the angel she was. Her eyes lighting up when she saw you sat in the front seat with Steve. She was wearing a denim jacket, a pair of ripped jeans, and a white short sleeved T shirt with a rainbow print across the chest. Her hair tied back into a ponytail with some strands framing her face. She looked as cute as ever and you could feel your cheeks heating. You opened the your door quickly before anyone asked more questions, scrambling from the front seat towards her. You hurried up to her eagerly, throwing your arms around her neck. Max smiled at you both as she climbed out of the car, El following close behind her. Mike didn't really pay much attention, but then he tried to ignore when his sister Nancy acted flirty with her boyfriend anyway. Lucas was surprised at how quickly you got out of the car but just wrote it down to being hungry. Dustin quickly followed but just thought you were trying to avoid further questioning. 

She was rather taken aback by how quickly you ran at her, but soon adjusted and hugged you back. Winding her arms around your back and breathing in your scent. "I missed you little bird" you mumbled into her shoulder. God school had been a nightmare, the early rise had been a pain in your butt, being called on by the teacher was annoying as hell. But none of that mattered now, because you got to see her. This is what had gotten you through the whole day, this moment. Counting down the hours until you could escape the school to sweet paradise. 

Robin smiled back, she could tell it had been a long day for you. She didn't miss high school one bit herself, but then she had always been an outcast loner back then too. Never really fitting in with the popular girls whatsoever. But then she never saw herself befriending Steve "The hair" Harrington or meeting a girl like you either. But life was delightfully unpredictable like that. "Long day?" she mumbled into your ear. She made a note to order a sundae to share between you later as a surprise, just to see that shocked look in your eyes. 

"You have no idea babe" you groaned in reply. You were tired, hungry, fed up and just wanted to have fun. Make stupid jokes over a milkshake and laugh with the people you loved. Forget about waking up early and the judgemental eyes of the kids at school. You just wanted to kiss her until you forgot about everything, until you couldn't stop smiling. She knew how to make everything better, to turn problems that seemed like mountains into molehills. Steve, El and Max watched you from the car. Steve smiling like a proud mum, leaning against the open car door as he watched you both. He couldn't help the small "aww" that escaped his lips. You guys were so cute sometimes it hurt. Maybe he could take tips from you both on how to find a girl. I mean being a wingman was cool but he wanted to find love too. El watched in silence as she peaked around Steve but a proud smile beamed from her face. Seeing how happy you were. Max was grinning, glad to see you so happy.

"Hey, can we eat now?" Mike asked. They had been promised food and he didn't want to wait out here long. Though he had to admit, the look on both Max and El's faces meant they knew something he and the guys didn't. But he didn't pry, at least not for the time being. Max sighed and closed the door as Steve and El followed behind, all of you crowding into the burger joint. You slowly pulled away from Robin, shyly intertwining pinkies as you headed inside. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader, Steve, Robin and the kids enjoy their night out. Dustin is desperate to get reader and Steve together but it devastated to learn you were dating someone else.

(Y/N) inhaled her food as if it was her last meal, the cafeteria food sucked compared to this. The kitchen staff at Hawkins high had given up long ago on making edible food. The tedious day at school having drained you and left you starved of human contact and decent food. You dreamed of the day you could leave and truly make a life for yourself, finding a place better than that crappy school and work towards a better future. Hawkins may have been your home but it was too negative for you, too many unpleasant memories you wanted to leave behind. Your only reason to stay being the friends and family you had made, wondering how they would cope when you escaped to college or found a job elsewhere would be interesting indeed. Doubting Hopper would be able to cope without knowing what kinds of trouble you were getting into. 

“Damn (Y/N) you’d think Chief was starving you” Steve chuckled. You were barely tasting your food and ignoring social cues or manners, he hadn't seen you this desperate for food in a while. He had noticed how tense you were at school, having visibly relaxed some since seeing Robin. Making you wonder what was going on with you, you were best friends and he hated to think of you keeping secrets from him whatsoever. he knew life had been rough for you, but El had helped expose you to social interaction and contact. You had learned to trust other people and develop a close network of friends and surrogate family whom you came to love dearly. 

You pouted in annoyance, you knew Steve was teasing but you were hungry “The school food sucks” you muttered. You mostly poked at your food and picked at the semi decent stuff that was edible before throwing everything else in the trash. When he wasn't making waffles to appease El's sugar cravings, the homemade meals he made were half decent and you enjoyed helping him in the kitchen. El acting as your little helper and enjoying tasting the samples before it was time to serve up. 

“They always get stingey on the chocolate pudding too” Dustin agreed in annoyance. They always reserved the good stuff from them and kept it for themselves. He remembered raiding the school fridges when El used her remote viewing ESP and they found pudding being hoarded. Since then he had never trusted the lunch ladies and suspected whatever else they were hiding. Why would they keep something so tasty away from the kids? Such deliciousness was supposed to be enjoyed by everyone. 

“They must be stopped” you grinned. Sometimes you caught the cafeteria staff enjoying the decent food alone for themselves and got pissed. Or certain students knowing how to sweet talk to get the good stuff which was unfair to all other students. You tolerated it but otherwise sulked at the unfair treatment, but joking about how crappy it was with the kids did make it less annoying to think about. Knowing you shared the same frustrations, no matter how simple they seemed to be. 

“School not too tough?” Robin asked in concern. She heard from Steve that you were getting picked on at school for acting as the socially distant classmate. You'd been a loner until attending Hawkins school and your legal adoption via Hopper. You weren't adapted to socially interacting with other people and your powers made it stressful for you. But you tried and she admired that, knowing the stressful triggers people caused you. You were a brave person and a superhero in her eyes, the coolest girlfriend a girl like herself could ask for. 

You sighed in frustration, lowering your food to reflect on how irritating the whole day had been “My teacher hoped to call me out on not paying attention in class. But my answer was so intuitive that they ignored my spacing out” you chuckled. You were a tentative student and though you didn't interact vocally, you observed well, took notes and worked hard. Somehow being a quiet person made you weird and apparently uneducated. The idiocy and ignorance among some teachers and your peers baffled you. Glad you had called them out and proved you weren't the idiot and rebel people believed you to be. 

“Why not just use your powers to scare off the teacher?” Max asked curiously. You were way more powerful than people believed, you could kick anyone’s butt easily. She knew you had been using your powers to protect herself and Billy which she appreciated. You always looked out for others selflessly and finally found someone who understood and loved you in Robin. She couldn't understand why having powers like yours was a bad thing. You were a superhero to her. She wished she had been born with an older sister as amazing as you were. 

You smiled softly, you knew she meant well but it wasn’t that easy. Max would indeed go far when she grew up and deserved the world for all she endured at home “You see Mad Max, my powers aren’t like El’s, my powers can hurt people. The last thing we want is reports of fires in the school” you chuckled. Until Hopper adopted you, all sorts of trouble had followed you since escaping the labs. Isolating yourself from people out of fear of hurting them by accident and never being able to undo your actions. Scared people would label you a freak and chase you out, not that you were ashamed of your powers. But many of Hawkins were ignorant. Like El, you were prone to setbacks on account of your power. Giving you headaches, migraines and leaving you exhausted, sometimes having to skip school. You learned self control and how to negate using them by accident, but there was always the chance you would become hostile or angered by someone and they would flare up. Hopper knew you were capable of good and tried to be understanding, but of course he would get anxious about a fire wielding teen in a wooden log cabin. But you owed him a lot and respected all that he had done for you. 

Robin squeezed your thigh under the table, like Steve she would be graduating school soon meaning she could spend less time with you. Working part time at the video store and focusing on her future in college was looming in the distance. She had so much to consider and it did become stressful, often venting her anxieties to you as a stress relief. But more so she worried how you would cope without her, even if it was for a brief time. You still had a year to suffer alone without her, so she couldn’t look out for you as much as she hoped and she hated it. After learning you had been used as a lab rat and become a runaway she had been angered, knowing how frightening and lonely that must have been. Spoiling you with affection whenever possible, but she couldn't always be there for you. She hated the idea that with her temporarily out of your everyday life, something terrible could happen to you. 

You blushed, but smiled softly, grateful for Robin’s tentative care. She was your blessed angel incarnate with a dazzling smile and so much sass you couldn't help but crack a smile. She had been your angel after years of loneliness and self hatred. It killed you that in a small narrow minded town like Hawkins that you had to hide your love for her. Robin meant so much to you but you had to hide your feelings for her as if it was something dirty. You couldn't hold her hand in public, you couldn't kiss her or even hug her for too long without people staring. You couldn't even hold her hand unless it was under the table you were that afraid of it. 

But you were becoming braver, she gave you a strength that you never knew you needed, acting as your personal shield. Until Hopper took you in as his eldest second child you had hoped to spend your years alone in peaceful isolation. Avoiding people and stewing in your hatred and self loathing until you finally found somewhere you belonged, hating that the scientists and Brenner who tortured you and used your power for negative means. Setting things alight with your pyrokinetic powers, seeing how strong it truly was. Soon learning how to manipulate it into shape and manipulate it to your will. However, being linked to your emotions, it could either be a harmless flame or a burning wildfire. Since then you refused to use your fire abilities unless necessary, it was the most formidable and deadly. Constantly in fear, you would use them by accident and hurt the people you loved.

Muting people’s voices, you used this one subconsciously by mistake with humorous results. Arguments and or loud crowds often triggering it, mentally wishing people would shut up only to use your power. You remembered using this on one of the scientists and being scared, but later thinking it amusing. You could shut them up at will whenever you got sick of their patronization or orders to act as their puppet, being able to permanently steal their voice or temporarily. Brenner was never happy about that but you loved having that power over them. 

You used precognition on Billy numerous times, seeing into his home life what Neil did to him. Trying to avert him from getting into trouble as to avoid further abuse from his father. Trying to help people closest to you from possible dangers to keep them safe. It was the hardest gift to bear, on account of never having a secure future. Max knew how far you went for her family and it only caused her to become protective over you and deepen her trust in you. Before now, you had been an outsider with no reason to help her family. But you reached out and tried to prevent more trauma from being caused. She knew it was wicked, but she wished you would use your powers on Neil and get rid of him for good. 

Truthfully, you’d come to loath nearly all your gifts, nearly all of them leaving you exhausted and achy afterwards. It sadly depended on the mental strain you were under because of it. Seeing them as a burden you never asked for and wished to be a normal girl like everyone else. Dreaming of a life where you were never born with them, never used as a lab rat and never hurt anyone with them. But El and Robin had helped you love your gifts and truly feel loved and accepted. Realising that despite all the bad things that lay in your past, the future didn't have to be as dark and depressing as what you had previously experienced. Sometimes making small crystal figures for Robin to show your affection for her and using your precognition to protect her. Knowing your powers would help her among others.

Max softened, she knew how seriously you took controlling your powers and she understood why. Compared to El's, you had powers with a larger radius harm. I mean sure, people had powers like yours in comic books, but to have them in real life was nowhere near as fun or cool. Some outcomes could be messy and frightening and she was amazed at how much self control you had developed. “Are you sleeping ok?” she asked calmly. She knew you dream walked and could enter the dreams of other people by accident too. It was how you learned of Billy’s abuse and memories, allowing herself and you to better understand him. Though you kept tight-lipped on the secrets you knew about Billy. She doubted he would appreciate knowing a female classmate could enter his dreams without his consent and learn all sorts of personal secrets about himself he would rather people not know about. 

You smiled fondly, wishing you could reach across the table and hug her “Aside from the ungodly hours of school, like a log mad max” you reassured her. You adored the sleepovers Max had when she came to stay at the cabin. You'd stay up late watching movies, listening to music and ordering pizza. The simple things that left you laughing so hard your stomach hurt and smiling like a dork the next day at the mental memory of it all. 

“Sissy is great for cuddles” El agreed, she loved how warm and soft you were. Whenever she had scary dreams, nuzzling with you made her feel safest of all. She knew you would never get angry at her, you would never tell at her or scold her. You always recognized when she was approaching based on her footsteps and welcomed her into your soft blankety fortress with sleepy hugs. Whenever she remembered closing the gate, the monsters from the upside down or all the bad men from the labs, you helped chase away her nightmares. Showing her happy things via your dream walking and making her smile until she felt safe again. 

Robin smirked over the table but didn’t say a word, she knew all too well what a cuddle bug you were. Waking up to your sleeping face was one of her favourite things. The hours you had spent in bed gazing at each other, sharing pillow talk until you were too sleepy to stay awake. Steve must have caught on because he grinned himself before releasing a quiet “aww” in response. He loved to point out how cute you two were together and acting like a proud parent around you both. He was such a supportive friend and you hoped Steve would find someone deserving of him, but then after doing some digging in Billy's dreams, you had seen some pretty interesting things about Steve. 

Mike sipped his drink but rolled his eyes, he admittedly had some jealousy of how understanding you were of El’s powers, but he was glad she had someone like that. Much like he was towards El, he was fiercely protective over you and worried about the side effects of your powers. But that didn't mean that he was immune to feeling ignored to how much time El spent with you compared to himself, given you lived together on a daily basis. “At least you only have a year, we still have to endure it for years!” Dustin argued with a dramatic groan.

"Remind me how high school is supposed to be the best time of your life?" Lucas huffed. He was sick of it already and just wanted it over with. So far the only positive thing to come out of his school life was meeting Max and her joining the team. You snorted in response to Lucas's comment and tipped your glass in approval.

* * *

You stretched in relief, your stomach swelling from the meal but delighted at feeling so full and content. "I could burst right now" you muttered. You could have fallen asleep at the booth, blissfully happy without a care in the world. Once your head hit the pillow back home you would be out in seconds, this had been a truly peaceful night. There was something about a satisfying meal that just made you want to fall asleep until morning. It was strange how good food could leave you so sleepy without a desire to move whatsoever. 

However, the rest of your pack had other ideas of how to spend the evening instead “Do we have to go home now?” Dustin groaned, he would have to go to bed and lay awake trying to appease his boredom. He didn’t want that. He hadn't seen you in ages and wanted to spend time with his best friends, maybe they could persuade Mike's mum to have a sleepover like old times. Staying up late watching horror movies or something in a blanket fort. 

“It’s not a school night so I see no reason to abandon our fun” you smiled. You were having so much fun and it was a great opportunity to let your hair down. You knew you just had to be careful of curfew or Hopper wouldn't let you out again for a while which would really suck. Not being able to see Robin for ages would really suck, you'd miss her so much. How would you cope without your awesome girlfriend sidekick to make it through the day? 

“Can we watch movies?” Max pleaded, she knew she was staying over, due to you organising this ages ago. She had so much in store for you all. She loved it when they spied on the boys using her remote viewing for fun and laughing about it afterward. Pranking people at the mall was so much fun, as long as you never got caught. Having friends with superpowers was the best thing ever, limitless possibilities for you both to enjoy. Constantly trying to help you see the positive potentials instead of negative as a motivational boost. 

“We can sneak into another flick, grab some buttery or sweet goodness before retiring for the night” you approved. You could make it through a movie at least, as much as you wanted to cuddle Robin in your bed it would be something to anticipate when the night finally came to a close. Hopper was well aware of your powers but not your sexuality, you just weren't ready to tell him yet. I mean he was already against Mike and El dating, so if he knew you were involved with someone too he may just blow his top. 

“Dinner and movies? This is awesome” Dustin piped up. He had noticed that you and Steve had been wedged away from each other at Dinner, Robin sat between the two of you. Robin was a cool girl and she seemed really fun but she and Steve were purely friends and nothing more. But you seemed like a fun girl and really close to Steve, maybe now he could meet a girl who could help him get over Nancy's heartbreak. Maybe he could persuade you into cinema seating together. You rolled your eyes but smiled at Robin, in the dark she could whisper in your ear and hold her hand the whole movie without anyone knowing. It would be perfect.

“Woah buddy, let the food go down first. We don’t want you wasting that meal” Steve reminded him firmly. You. Robin and himself had paid for this due to their part time jobs, and it wasn't cheap either. So he better be grateful on how much you were splurging on them. Before he could consider gorging on snacks he wanted the kids to eat their meals first and then see how they felt about snacking. If they didn't eat decent food, their parents would be on his case. 

“Agreed, I didn’t wait all day for a godsend of a meal to scoff popcorn till I burst” you sighed. Buttery sweet popcorn was indeed delicious and an addictive snack but by no means healthy or beneficial to you. You loved curling up on the sofa with El, Robin and the kids while watching a cheesy movie until you fell asleep on the sofa, a bowl of popcorn in hand. But you needed to understand limitations and how too much sugar wasn't healthy. 

“You guys are so boring!” Dustin groaned, was this how all would be adults acted? Why was having fun never seen as a priority anymore? I mean what happened to the days when they were carefree and joked about compared to their serious manner now? At what point did the fun train stop and they got off? He hoped to never act like this when he got older. You rolled your eyes and stuck out your tongue but laughed in amusement.

* * *

Dustin trailed after Steve quietly, not wanting to make matters awkward for you and have a private man talk with Steve. Yanking on his arm to get his attention with a confused frown. You were both babysitters and part of a team, you had great chemistry and he saw the way you and him flirted with each other. Perhaps he had better get that guy Murray to try and make you admit your feelings. Why did you both have to make it so complicated. He didn't understand why you would pretend you didn't like each other. 

Steve was taken aback by the abrupt gesture, wondering what was going on in the kids head. He knew Dustin was secretly a sensitive and insecure kid who loved his friends, as much as he hid it under his smile “Hey Henderson, you ok buddy?” Steve asked curiously. He knew Dustin could be awkward and sometimes liked private conversations with people. If he needed some advice or had something he needed to get off his chest he would listen as long as he needed until he felt better. These kids were his responsibility until they had to go home. 

“Why are you being so lame?” Dustin confronted impatiently. There was clear chemistry between (Y/N) and him. Why wasn’t he making a move and getting a girlfriend? He was the coolest guy he knew albeit somewhat awkward around the fairer sex, but he was out of practice. He just needed to act naturally and follow his instinct instead of trying to put on an act and look cool. Girls tended to like guys for their real self not the show off player. But Steve was really blowing it with you. 

Steve blinked a look of shock and then hurt appearing on his face. He didn’t understand what this kid was thinking. Wondering what he had done to upset this kid so much he wanted to call him out “What are you on about Dustin?” he questioned sharply. Dustin was one of his favourites but sometimes he could push it and become a pain in the ass instead. He had a tendency to overreact and act irrationally, but due to his strong empathy that was expected at times. He couldn't help but wear his heart on his sleeve, it was just in his nature. 

Dustin raised a hand to gesture at you, Max and El clinging to your waist while you joked with Robin. You had such a warm smile despite how socially distant you had been in the past. Under it all you were as sweet as cookie dough “I know it was harsh to find out Robin likes girls. But you have a chance with (Y/N) and she’s an awesome girl". He knew all too well about crushing on a girl and her liking someone else. But you were single and Steve needed to take that chance. He deserved to focus on his own happiness for once instead of ignoring his feelings like this. 

Steve stared at Dustin, before realising how oblivious the kid was. Trying to bite back a laugh and struggling, rubbing his eyes as he thought of how awkward this situation was. This was a conversation he wasn't ready to share yet and he knew you weren't either. El knew you were a lesbian, Max knew, many people close knew. You and Robin had been an item for nearly a year and very happy together. But not all the kids were on board, having no idea about it. Dustin was one of those kids, bless his heart. “Dustin, buddy. Me and (Y/N) are never gonna happen” he explained.

Dustin scoffed, he didn't like it when Steve got all pessimistic, it made him sad and frustrated him to no end. Sometimes Steve needed his head looking at, after all the fights he had been involved in “Not all girls are as bitchy as Nancy” he retorted. Nancy was a sweet girl but the way she hurt Steve had been a dick move, nearly everyone in the group agreed. To cheat on Steve with Jonathan and then dump Steve at a halloween party while she was staggering drunk. No matter how many apologies she had given people, the damage she had done to Steve was written all over his face. 

Steve frowned, he didn't appreciate the Nancy card being used every time he was bad at talking to girls or didn't ask them out. Sometimes people just didn't click or share affections, it happened and sucked but it was a reality/ “This isn’t about Nancy, (Y/N) is already seeing someone else” he explained. You and Robin were good for each other and you were his best friends, he would do anything for the sake of you both. Protecting your secret until you were brave enough to tell people. 

Dustin looked stunned, you were already in a relationship? But how could that be and why didn’t you say anything? Max did mention that (Y/N) did like someone else but he didn’t want to believe it. “But… you’d be so good together…” he trailed off.

Steve patted his shoulder reassuringly “I still got a bit of growing up to do before I can get a date” he explained. At least he had Robin as a wing-woman. helping him to find his future lover who would sweep him off his feet and ride off into the sunset with him. He had a feeling that would take some time though, as he was still trying in vain to find that person. 

* * *

Dustin slumped in the back of the car with a mopey frown, knowing Max would hold this against him for weeks. He had been so sure that you and Steve would date each other. But what other guy had swept you off your feet so you ignored Steve? Mike had a girlfriend with psychic powers, Lucas had a nerdy girlfriend who was fun loving with attitude, He had found his geeky science girlfriend, but Steve didn't have anyone. Why was Steve always the one to love others but nobody loved Steve? It didn't seem fair at all. 

Steve peered into the back seat and saw him sulking, he knew Dustin would be like this for a while and didn’t press the matter. It was just one of those facts of life he would have to accept whether he liked it or not. Sometimes you liked someone and they liked someone else. But you were his best friend as was Robin, he loved you both like family and he loved hanging out with you. Maybe when he moved to college he might meet someone, he was in no rush. Moving on from the jerk he used to be took a lot of personal growth and acting like himself to someone he liked wasn't easy, it left you vulnerable. 

Max peered at Dustin, taking in his sullen expression and couldn’t help but smile. She knew all too well what he and Steve had been talking about, given Dustin had been adamant you had feelings for Steve. Given the date, you and Robin had set up for the movie sleepover night, it was clear you were smitten with her. She hadn’t seen you smile so much around someone and it was adorable to witness. Dustin had a big heart but he was clueless at times when it came to how adult relationships worked. I mean Hawkins was a rather small town, closed off to LGBTQ relationships and identities, which is why Billy had struggled with his sexuality for so long. They had a better relationship but it was still Rocky, she saw the way he looked at Steve, with want and longing. She saw the way Will looked at Mike, it was the same look. You and Robin had to hide your love for each other which felt wrong. The idea of girls or boys liking the same gender was taboo. 

But she would support and protect both you and Robin, Steve and her brother. It would take some time for the rest of the group to understand it, but she was waiting for the day that you and Robin could openly declare your relationship to other people. “You’re buying us popcorn” Max blurted abruptly, causing you and Steve to give a confused expression but didn’t press the matter due to concentrating on the road.

“Uh. I mean we paid for dinner so it's expected as we have jobs” Steve responded ineffectually. The kids were acting odd tonight and he didn’t know why, had something happened that he didn’t know about. They often had arguments over trivial or personal issues between them and while he did referee sometimes, there were times when they needed to work it out between themselves. This seemed to be one of those days. 

Dustin straightened up, an expression of bitterness evident on his face “That’s not fair!” he huffed. Why was he buying popcorn? Why could Max pay for her own? She had the money to do so. This night just seemed to be getting worse, like the world was making a joke out of him and he didn't appreciate it whatsoever. Why couldn't he be right for once and get to mock someone else for making a mistake? Call him a sore loser but he hated being the one in the wrong most days. 

“Because _I told you so!”_ she mocked with a bright grin. She had tried to convince Dustin you would never end up with Steve but he refused to listen. He had been confronted by Steve and told the truth. If he didn’t like it too bad, but it was his fault. Dustin opened his mouth to argue but deflated and slumped in his seat, pulling his cap over his face and staring out of the window. He didn’t like that Max had won the bet, she would hold this against him for ages to win an argument.

You raised your eyebrow wondering what kind of bet would end with I told you so. It seemed harmless enough but Dustin was rather frustrated about it. Kids had some strange hobbies and you didn’t want to question it. I mean nobody had fallen out, so it just had to be a game and Dustin was a sore loser. You wished you could ride with Robin instead, but her car was packed with the other kids to make more space. You could be kissing with her in the car right now but you were separated instead. God that sucked so much

Steve peered at you, watching you stare out of the window and knew you were thinking about Robin, she was driving closely behind with Lucas, El and will in her own car. You were in the front so Mike, Max and Dustin were in the back with him. You two were so smitten it was clear you would never love another girl for the rest of your life, you were the epitome of soulmates. He couldn't stop grinning at how mopey you were being due to separation anxiety. "You didn't have to ride in this car, you could have gone with Robin" he grinned. He loved teasing you about how much Robin had you wrapped around her finger. 

You snapped out of your daze, your face colouring bright red with embarrassment having been caught off guard. Your mouth hanging open unable to produce coherent words to respond to him. You hated how easily Steve could read you sometimes and it sucked. "You... I didn't want to crowd her. Her car isn't as big as yours anyway" you huffed. If you drove with Robin you would have been all over her, making you late to the movie.

"Neither is mine" Steve retorted with a shit eating grin. He knew you were restraining yourself in front of the kids due to wanting to keep your relationship private which he respected. But due to how ignorant half of Hawkins was, it killed him that you couldn't show your love for Robin like he'd been able to towards Nancy. It just didn't seem fair to him whatsoever. You scoffed, but you couldn't argue. You knew Steve was enjoying this moment way too much, you swore you would get payback somehow. 

* * *

"So, what are we in the mood for kiddo's" You asked eagerly, it sounded mushy but you wanted to see sixteen candles with Robin. You had been wanting to see a rom-com together for ages as a date for you both. You could lean against her shoulder and hold her hand in the dark without anyone noticing, a perfect private date for you both. Sharing popcorn and sweet words while imagining the happy life you could have with each other in the future. As soon as you went to college you could act more like a couple away from the judgemental eyes of Hawkins residents. But that would have to wait until you graduated high school and both chose colleges. 

"Footloose, it's about a loner who wants to teach a bunch of boring adults how to dance!" Dustin yelled eagerly. He loved having fun and the movie seemed really cool, proving to adults that being yourself was better than rules and being bossy. A time to have fun, a time to dance and how to express how you felt, bringing people together. He knew he was a science geek but dancing with Suzie poo to the infamous song named after the movie was just so much fun. 

"I was hoping to see ghostbusters" Will mumbled shyly, he loved that film and remembered when they dressed up for Halloween. That movie had been so much fun to watch too, sometimes it was a little scary but there was humour involved too. Admittedly he did have a crush on someone from the movie but he kept that to himself, but he did speak to Max and El about it in private and they understood. But he could never tell Mike about it. 

You sighed, understanding none of the kids were going to be able to decide what movie they would be watching in the end. The only way to win was going to have to be honesty "Well me and Robin are off to watch a mushy romance film. Anyone who wants to join us is welcome to" you replied. Knowing all too well El, Will and Max would jump at the chance to watch it with you. They were constantly attached at your hips like small monkeys, following you everywhere. 

"Sixteen candles! Yes please!" Max chirped up eagerly. The actress in the movie was a redhead like herself which made her feel less self conscious knowing the main character wasn't girly either. El smiled shyly but nodded, as she had come to enjoy watching romance movies with you and Max during sleepovers, learning more about love and how to seduce Mike. Given he was her first boyfriend and first relationship, she didn't know much aside from how happy he made her. But she knew from Max that flirting and teasing the boy you liked was fun and gave a good reaction on their behalf, and the idea of teasing Mike did seem fun. 

"I don't want to watch a mushy girls movie!" Mike groaned, he came here to have fun not to fall asleep, he had seen his sister binging them on the sofa with Jonathan one too many times and hated it. He'd rather see a movie he enjoyed as to not fall asleep from boredom, besides if it was scary he and El could cuddle up on the seat which would be really romantic. Spending time with her without the watchful gaze of Hopper coming between them every time he wanted to hold her hand or kiss her. He hated how much he had come between their relationship in the past, but you had helped fix that. 

Steve smirked in amusement "The things you do for love can be complicated buddy, it's called being a grown up" he joked. You had to make the ladies happy if you expected to get kisses and a happy partner at the end of the night. Sometimes they weren't too bad either, though overly mushy indeed. Mike only rolled his eyes in response. 

You hummed, you would have to decide or you would never be able to watch any movies "How about we split into two teams, one of us goes to see sixteen candles and the other group whatever they want" you suggested. That way everyone was happy and got what they wanted.

"YES!" Max piped up, she was dying to see this movie even if she had to drag Lucas in with her. He wasn't getting a choice in this matter.

You smiled, glad that your suggestion had been correctly decided, now you could avoid an argument between the kids and simply enjoy a movie for the night. "All those in agreement of Sixteen candles with me and Aunt Robin?" you stated firmly. You would be seeing this movie whether they wanted to or not, so it was best to split into two teams. As expected, Max's hand darted up in a flash, El followed suit with a shy smile and Will shrugged, raising his hand. The trio immediately rushing to your side like a flock of sheep, Max wrapping her arms around your waist. Mike's mouth hung open as his girlfriend followed Max to your side, hurt that she would rather watch a rom com than a horror movie with him. Steve stifled a laugh but gave Mike an "I told you so" look making the younger boy pout. 

Steve bit back his laugh but you heard the choke of his voice as it attempted to escape his lips. Mike was still adapting to the fact that El was less reliant on him and branching out to new friendships, having gotten used to the two of them just hanging out. Jealous of how much time El was spending with you and Max these days "All in vote of me and a horror film or Footloose" Steve replied casually. Mike huffed and approached Steve with a bored expression, followed by Dustin and Lucas. Steve smiled "Great, now we can get popcorn and go enjoy our movies".

* * *

Robin lingered by your side as you handed Max and El a large bucket of popcorn to share, while Robin held your shared bucket and you paid for the drinks. She knew that you had chosen sixteen candles to be romantic so you could both have a movie night together. She too loved the kids to pieces, having grown on her but she did feel bad that it prevented you from having any alone time "Did you choose that movie for me?" she asked fondly. 

You blushed, having hoped you wouldn't seem to obvious about how desperately you wanted to be alone with her and away from prying eyes. "I... it's a good movie" you muttered awkwardly. You knew it was selfish to want Robin to yourself all the time, you just got so lonely when you were apart.

Robin smiled, slipping some popcorn between her lips "You're so cute when you pout babe" she whispered quietly. She had missed you so much it hurt, having to work at the mall with Steve knowing you were still a student until next year sucked. But she could at least go to college with you and become roommates so you could have all the privacy you wanted.

You smiled, god you had missed her so much. You wanted to taste the buttery sugar on her lips right here in front of everyone but you knew the risk all too well. "Don't get me too excited, I might burn the popcorn" you joked. That would be such a waste of money, given how hard she and Steve had worked to be able to afford tonight. Putting up with the annoying customers that she did.

Robin frowned, despite knowing you were joking "Please don't". She had worked hard for this popcorn and it was a treat to her. You grinned before picking up the last of your snacks to head to the cinema to enjoy your movie together in peace. The kids following closely behind you both eagerly with bright smiles. Robin leaned close to your, her breath tickling your cheek, her shampoo wafting up your nose like perfume "Alone in the dark, nobody able to see us. You'd think you were trying to steal a kiss (Y/N)" she teased. 

You turned to her with a playful smile, "You say that like it's a bad thing" you hummed flirtatiously. Being able to smother her in the kisses you had hoped to for the past week. How could you not take advantage of this moment? Who knew when it was going to come again? You had to savour this moment before it all came to an end like cinderella.

Max lingered behind you and Robin in silence, a fond smile on her face as she watched Robin whisper in your ear, her heart melting like warm butter. You were the cutest couple she had ever seen, understanding why Steve said aww so much when he was in your presence. It was hard not to watch you get all lovey dovey and not get emotional about it. You both deserved happiness, but it hurt her to know it had to remain a secret. She knew Steve was still looking for someone to date, given how badly his relationship with Nancy ended and then he was depressed for so long. But she had seen the way Billy looked at Steve, how his antagonism of Steve wasn't out of spite, she knew he was using playground methods. He had it so bad for Steve but couldn't even tell him he liked him. She knew how happy you and Robin were, so hopefully with your help she could get her brother and Steve together, I mean anyone could sense the tension between them both. It was just about getting the cogs in motion. 

"Max, you ok honey? I don't want you wandering off" you called. The last thing you wanted was for something to go wrong after a rather fun evening together. Max chased after you quickly, apologizing for spacing out. Making you wonder what she had been thinking about. 


End file.
